Stay with me
by My.Bloody.Tears
Summary: my first Twilight Fanfic! So please be easy on me. Set in new moon, edward didnt come back, and Bella never met the werewolves, shes captured by Victoria. Its a song fic with the son 'stay with me' by Danity Kane. set in Edward s pov.
1. Chapter 1

_**E P.O.V**_

I had to find her. I cannot live without her. I slow my pace and sniff. Nothing. I cant find her delicious scent. I cant hear her delecate heart beat.

'Have you seen me' pictures of her were posted everywere. I have to admitted, they were tearing me apart. She was smiling, something I would probably never see again. Not unless I were could she be?

_Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You,  
But Your Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart  
_

My phone. I hope to God that is is good news. I flip the phone open and answer.

"Edward, shes still alive, but barely! I had a vision that she is at a wearhouse near the docks. Hurry"

End of that phone call. But now I have something to boost me. My Angel is still alive! I rush towards the dock.

_Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My  
World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know  
What's It Like Without  
You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me_

Finally. I can hear her heart beat. I can smell her sweet scent. But what was that scent? I growled. Victoria. She had my Angel. She put her, me, and my family through pain. Unbearable pain. Even Rosalie, who despised her in the beginning, was in pain. But will the pain stay? What has that witch done to my love?

_ I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
And My Touch Is Enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
I Will Be Hoping We Don't  
Let It Disappear  
Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My  
World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know  
What's it Like Without  
You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me_

The battle may have been tough, But i finally got my sweet Angel in my arms. Running at vampire speed back to my family, to the doctor who is a father to me.

_'I want to kill Victoria again. Just for the heck of it. She harmed my Bella.'_ No, no. She`s dead. over and done with. no turning back. all that matters is getting Bella back before she looses to much blood.

_'Its about time, little bro.'_ Emmet

_'Is she alright?'_ Esme

_' I hope i can restrain myself. I smell a lot of blood.'_ Jasper

_'Oh, Bella. Poor Bella."_ Alice

_' Im sorry, Bella. Im so sorry'_ Rosalie

_' Bring her in, Edward. Ill do the best i can.'_ Carslisle.

I lay my Angel onto the examining table and left. I couldn't watch. An hour later, My father came out and told everybody of her condition.

" She is very much alive. Shes resting now. Shell be back onto her feet in a few weeks. Now let her get her sleep." everyone left but me. I went to hold my love in my arms and watch her sleep. No talking. But I still admire her while she slept.

_'Ill love you for the rest of eternity. I love you, and ill never leave you again. Everything is all right.'_

_ I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like  
no stars to light the  
sky at night  
Our Picture Hangs out of tune  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always  
Be And Would Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay  
Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My  
World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know  
What's It Like Without  
You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me  
oooo.. oh oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark..._

**_I hope you like it! It is my first Twilight Fic, so be easy on me. I dont own Twilight or the song. I just own the plot. The song is called 'Stay with me' by Danity Kane. Again...I hope you like it. Im staying up late to write this, so... be easy on the flames! IM extremely tiered!._**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay guys! Im sorry about this authors note! Buuuttt… I am about to make a contest. Whats it about, you ask meh? Its about which three stories I keep and the others I delete. All you have to do is P.M me the three stories you like best, and in about a weeks time, I will make a last notice. After a day or two, I will delete all but the three of the stories, and those three, of course, will be the most popular ones.

But don't fret! If you vote for a story that will get deleted, then just keep a lookout on my profile. Cuz eventually ill repost them, new and improved!

I know, also, that some of my stories are not that great. The reason is because I am still young. My mind is improving. My stories will get better!

Thankx for all he reviews guys! And make sure you look through ALL of my stories! that way the votes are fare!

~Jinmay-4-ever ( Brooklynn Nikole "Nikki" Gibbs.)


	3. NAME CHANGE

**I just wanted to inform everyone that knows me as Jinmay-4-ever that I am changing my pen name. I feel it is time to change it from something childish to something that's not. At this point, I do not know what it will be, but it seriously won't be Jinmay-4-ever.**

**On other news, I am working very hard to update my stories, and I'm not ashamed to say that ideas wouldn't hurt. So, what do you want to see in the next chapter of my stories (Keep in mind, this part is only for my chapter stories. If this story says complete, do NOT reply to this message)?**


End file.
